castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
blah Looks amazing! Hope it is real! -Chernabogue 17:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope it is. It's 3D, right? Cuz' we've needed a 3D Soma. Shadowmaster 01:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not 3D. It's really about taking existing stuff from the DS games and creating something new with it so you can play it with your friends. All the sprites and backgrounds even are from earlier Metroidvania games as far as we can tell so far. It's in HD resolution, but that's because the sprites are zoomed out and really small. It appears to have been pre-maturely leaked and the original article has since been taken down. I'll post some salvaged screenshots of what the levels look like that were posted on the Castlevania Dungeon forums. You can zoom in and out far enough to see the whole map. I would expect this to be a small scale $10 downloadable project (possibly created by a team in Europe because of where its copywrite has been seen) and not the true next Castlevania Metroidvania game.--Reinhart77 03:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Darn. The game does look cool, plus we have new artwork for Soma. So are you saying the levels are already arranged, or we can create them from Castlevania DS games? Shadowmaster 14:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The levels are already arranged as far as we know. --Reinhart77 18:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Six-player game with only five characters? Extra fishy. Also the level design looks crap to me, just rehashed from DoS and some others. I call fake. It does look somewhat fake. The graphics look unrealistic. Also, I was wondering why it was 6-player and only had 5 characters. Was this announced on April 1st? Shadowmaster 23:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, what is odd is that it uses "Harmony". We've seen that before, haven't we? Anybody could arrange the level map, and it seems like a poor attempt to replicate a Castlevania game. I mean, seriously? Co-op? Shadowmaster 23:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean, ok, confirmed that they registered the trademark, that sounds fine, and that Title-Screen art looks pretty official, but the rest sounds like pure crap. I really REALLY doubt they'd release a Castlevania game as an X-Box exclusive download, that sounds fake as hell. As for the multiplayer, I'd believe it, but the character choice seems fishy. It doesn't include all Metroidvania characters, Nathan is notably missing, but even more astounding is lack of Juste. If it was a multiplayer, I'd certainly expect him to be included considering Harmony of Dissonance, and HoD was about parallel dimensions and whatnot, might actually give a reason for them all to be there. But, what does give me some faith in the truth of parts of this, is the Title-Screen. It looks like the awesome official artwork of Castlevania, and if we do hypothetically consider that official, take a look at the confirmed characters in the art. Alucard, Soma, Shanoa. What do those 3 have in common? Dracula's powers. Think about that. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 08:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) they picked the characters who have sprites with "high" resolution (ie, DS games and SotN) and have been the main protagonists of Metroidvania games. it'd be great to see Nathan Graves and Juste Belmont, but that would require them to touch up the sprites to make them fit with the others, and i don't think they want to make any new sprites this game.--Reinhart77 17:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Found this interesting video of gameplay : http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-castlevania-harmony/700130 -Chernabogue 14:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least there are some pallete swaps. Shadowmaster 15:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well, these are the bosses I've seen in this game (in trailers and gameplay) so far: Gergoth, Dullahan (PoR style), Puppet Master (apparently has english voice acting), Death (OoE style), and Menace. Menace is found in that hellish cave area, and in the tiny gameplay I've seen, he is hit so hard by something (I think a large hammer from a room above) that he is knocked to the ground. Awesome. Still, if it's six player, who is the sixth character? A pallete swap? A secret character? Can you unlock bosses or other characters after killing them? Gabriel? The Mask? We can only wonder. Shadowmaster 16:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to think there's a sixth hidden character, but you don't really need one as more than one player can be the same character with a different coloring scheme. But they're planning on adding new characters as downloadable content down the road, so that opens up a lot of possibilities.--Reinhart77 16:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Puppet Master says: "You, too, shall be my puppet!". I think that's also a translation of what he says in DoS, but his voice is more high pitched in Harmony of Despair, like a demonic clown's voice instead of some kind of giant beast's voice. Also, he obviously speaks english. Shadowmaster 17:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Of all secret characters, I'd like to see Pumpkin. Sure, they'd have to make a few new sprites. He'd be awesome either way. Shadowmaster 17:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters You'd Like to see Id Like To See Richter and Maria. Maria's SoTN version more so than her younger self. id also like to see Sprite versions of the 3D heroes. Rignheart(or how ever you spell his name), Carrie, Henry, Cornell, Leon, and Hector maybe we could also see Trevor, Sypha, and Grant appear as well. and since shanoa is here, maybe albus as well. maybe have Julius and Yoko appear as well. its suposed to be 6-player co-op, so we should be able to have acess to alot of players, to fit everyones needs for diversety but thats just me Ixbran 22:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If they were ever going to bother give this game a plot, which it doesn't look like they will, I was hoping that the game was going to be a sequel to Castlevania: Judgment and that the end boss would be Galamoth. They could then create a 2D sprite set for Aeon. As far as what character's I'd like otherwise, I would most want to see Julius. It'd be awesome if they made a younger version of his sprite from 1999, but if they want to do the lazy thing and use DoS, I guess I'd settle for that, though then I guess I'd rather see Richter. I'd be happy to see "any" character though, the more the better. It'd be kinda fun to see new versions of Loretta and Stella that utilize their boss-version abilities, since I'm sure their DS playable styles wouldn't work so great on this platform.--Reinhart77 23:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sadly there is no storyline. i saw this on G4 when they were doing an interview with the games creator at E3. this game has absolutly no storyline what so ever. just get from point A to point B, begining and end of stage. but yea, any character could appear in this game because of absent of storyline. Aeon could very well appear in this game. what im hoping for is that after the inital 360 release, they port the game to the Wii and PS3. so that fans of the searies can play it, regardless of what system they have. anyway, still hoping for a sprite version of Carrie to appear x ) would be epic win! Ixbran 23:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There is actually a sprite version of Leon in Portrait of Ruin, in the Greatest Five attack. Shadowmaster 01:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) maybe they could take that and add too it, give it full animations and everything. maybe a revamp for Juste belmonts sprites, and simons. maybe they could go and alter the boss sprites for Sypha, grant and trevor, the ones that appear in SoTN and PoR and guive them full blown animations as well X 3 and as i said before, i wana see Yoko and julius come back as well.Ixbran 04:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, Julius is back. Shadowmaster 20:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure they'll put Richter and the Old Axe Armor in the second DLC. But I'd like to see Albus and Yoko back too. -Chernabogue 10:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, they're planning to add Richter, Yoko, Simon and...HAMMER!! Finally, we may get to see him as a playable character! Shadowmaster 20:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah, Hammer! They've planned o add him in DoS, so it's good to see him playable. I think he will use military weapons like a RPG (--> DoS Credits). Hope they'll put a lot more characters! -Chernabogue 09:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Castlevania Judgment Sequel?... So far this looks like a 2D Action/RPG Sequel of Castlevania Judgment, except this time it involves the "Good" characters from different games working together rather than beating the c*** out of each other. So far we have: * Alucard from sometime after the events of Symphony of the Night (as he woke up due to a lack of a Belmont to destroy Dracula's Castle). * Soma Cruz from at least sometime after Aria of Sorrow as he has his Power of Dominance in this game and knows how it works. (from the 2030's). * Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin, possibly from after the events of Portrait of Ruin. (Both from 1944). * Shanoa, either during Order of Ecclesia or sometime after it. I'm thinking that a guardian of time (not nessesarily one that's been seen before in any castlevania game) brought them here, Charlotte will probably have heard of Alucard, one of the "three legendary warriors" and the "son of dracula" and Soma will probably let slip some details of the future and even cause a pre-destination paradox...this game could make Judgment look good!...based on what's known so far...Vae Infectus 02:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, this game...doesn't really have a story, actually. Shadowmaster 03:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Let's see how it goes as it hasn't been released yet, we'll see if minimal story and sub-standard fighting game can be outmatched by a decent SOTN style game with no plot at all (unless they're keeping it hidden). Vae Infectus 18:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Leaked DLC someone who works at Konami was kind enough to take some pictures of the first batch of DLC to be released for Harmony of Despair http://img641.imageshack.us/g/img0466na.jpg/ New Pryamid stage, Chapter 7: Beauty, Desire, Situation Dire New characters, Julius Belmont and Maria Renard http://img294.imageshack.us/i/hodjulius.jpg/ http://img188.imageshack.us/i/hodmaria.jpg/ Julius is capable of using his whip to latch onto shanoas Magnes charms http://img192.imageshack.us/i/hodhang2.jpg/ so what do you thuys think? it looks far to real to be fake, espcaly the in-game meneu shots and the gameplay shots, but thats just me Ixbran 10:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i believe it.--Reinhart77 12:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It's real. The Harmony of Despair OST had an egyptian theme in it. Shadowmaster 16:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Julius and Maria! And yeah, HoD's OST has "Hail from the Past" from PoR as Egyptian theme. But it's strange to have a new level after beating Dracula though. I hope it'll be released soon on PSN! -Chernabogue 18:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That is true. Hopefully, for a final DLC, there will be a Somacula or another Dracula level. Shadowmaster 19:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The guy who leaked this was someone from GameFAQs. The people there coerced him to spill the beans. These screens were taken by him. Dexiz 10:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks like this Julius is from around the "final battle" against Dracula between Portrait of Ruin and Aria of Sorrow, based on the image. Vae Infectus 16:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 'INTRESTING INFO' i dont know if this is true or not, this is just someting i read on gameFAQs. Apparently someone was able to get clips of Julius's in-game voice acting. and while browsing through all these voice clips, they were able to find clips of all of Julius's Co-p Attack Name Calls. Alucard, Soma, Jonathan, Charlotte, Shanoa, Maria, Richter, Simon, Yoko and Hammer. i dont know if this is true or not, but if it is, we are getting a sneak preview of some of the character DLC of the future. they could alwase add more characters after this, that can come with the voice clips of previously installed characters with the Co-op Name Calls. Ixbran 02:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, all of those will be included, it's true (I'm pretty sure). I really want to see Hammer. Shadowmaster 04:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) More Intresting Info okay, i was browsing through GameFAQs and found some more info. A few things discovered by people who hacked the game: Astarte, Mummy, and Legion are all red souls available to Soma once the DLC is out (Astarte's involves triangles and Legion's is a laser beam). This means we can expect a Stage 8 with Legion as the boss at some point in the future. Charlotte also has one new spell, Delta Spark, presumably learned from Astarte. another intresting thing is that it was revealed through screenshots that Axe Armor can become a playable character via DLC, or it could be he is unlocked by collecting all of the secret items in the game: Bell, Goemon Head, Konamiman, ect. there is at least one secret item in each stage, and rumor has been going around that by finding all 6 unlocks a secret character. if this is true, that means that we will have a total of 12 playable characters. if someone can find all the where abouts of all the secret items, please post them hereIxbran 22:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have an XBox 360. As soon as I get one, I'll look for the rumored 6th item as hard as I can. Shadowmaster 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 'STORY' The story of the game seems to be about the Grimoire bringing Dracula's castle to life in its pages. I found it in the "How to Play" section I believe. I'm not playing right now, so someone should update the article. Dexiz 08:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This game has a story? sweeet. I'll let someone else who has the game and is able to read the "How to Play" section to update the story.--Reinhart77 23:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Grimoire? Official Source Please.--Kiyuhito 02:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Someone posted a transcript of it at GameFAQs. ( http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997663-castlevania-harmony-of-despair/55943830 ) So, unless they made it up, it looks true.--Reinhart77 02:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I found it in the Japanese magazine "Famutsu Xbox360 sep 2010". IGA said by interview. -- All of the Castlevania-timeline are collected to Magic Book. The protagonist (player) enters the Magic Book. It borrows Castlevania-hero's power and it escapes from the Magic Book. -- IGA doesn't say "Grimoire". but, It is almost the same.--Kiyuhito 04:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Sixth Secret Item Found! Good news, Harmony of Despair owners (I seriously want this game now)! The sixth secret item has been found! The great and mighty crown has been discovered. Unfortunately, it doesn't unlock anything. However, don't lose hope. The DLC level has a secret item as well. Shadowmaster 23:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I've already updated the article when I saw it earlier in GameFAQs. Dexiz 00:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's how I found out about it. Shadowmaster 01:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) okay, i think someone here should update the Harmony of Despair page with the list of secret items, as well as where each one is, and how to unlock them. it would be a greate help to manny Ixbran 01:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I Made a Maria Video i just now made a video to help let people know about the Maria DLC, and so i thought to shair it all with you : ^ - ^ thumb|left|360px Ixbran 07:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that was a pretty good recap of what we know about Maria in this game. I hadn't seen the video clip before and found it interesting that her Vermillion Bird (I'm never going to be able roll off those Chinese names) was a little bit extended from her RoB version.--Reinhart77 22:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) here, let me help those who need help pronouncing the names Zhu Que (Z-hu Kweh) Xuan Wu (Shu-an Wu) Bai Hu (Bye Who) Qing Long (King Long) Ixbran 03:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Section i alterd the Character Section and put them in the same order as the in Game character Selection Screen. i feels it gives the page a bit more order. Ixbran 04:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) High Res Artwork is it possable for the person who got the Julius and MAria art work, to get art work of equal quality for the origonal characters as well, if possable please? Ixbran 20:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yoko Yoko's been confirmed in a Japanese magazine http://2ch.jpn21.net/Imgboard/01/data/img20100901001740.jpg--[[User:Reinhart77|Reinhart77]] 21:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) oh, and as soon as a better pic is available, feel free to override this one.--Reinhart77 22:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) High Res Icons i've desided that for this page, we should use those character art icons from the offical JP website, it adds more order to the page. we can keep the full art works exclusave to the character pages only. Ixbran yeah, that works well--Reinhart77 04:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Harmony of Despair OST http://www.mediafire.com/?v9b5fsv466s7mgb ^ - ^ Enjoy everyone, the entire soundtrack for the game. also, one interesting fact: Each character has their own death/Game Over theme, i never noticed it till i got the OST. a death theme for Soma a Death Theme for Shanoa a Death Theme shared by Jonathan and Charlotte a Death Theme shared by Alucard and Maria and a death theme for Julius, even though hes DLC, its already on the CD. dont you think thats kind of intresting? Ixbran 05:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yes, that's interesting, but what i would really like to see is a different credit roll and ending song for each character.--Reinhart77 05:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) that would be super cool, maybe it will be somehing added when all the characters are in the game? ^ - ^ Ixbran 06:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) In fact, it's not the real OST, but a gamerip (no OST has been announced so far), so every track was in the game. Also, the "Game Over" Jingles should be: - Soma/Julius/Yoko(/Hammer?) = DoS's one - Jonathan/Charlotte = PoR's one - Shanoa = OoE's one - Alucard = SotN's one - Maria = RoB/DXC's one And if you want the ending theme and other music, check this one: http://www.sendspace.com/file/xk38k0 OR http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LZMRUL2T Enjoy! (I want LoS' OST btw, it will be awesome) -Chernabogue 13:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad it's a gamerip. I know those aren't enough themes to fill the DLCs. Shadowmaster 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I think the whole musi of HD is here, including DLCs. Themes, like "Hail from the Past", (first DLC) are in, so I think it's the complete one. BTW, how many DLCs HD will have? -Chernabogue 06:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) More than one. Legion is a boss as well, so at least 2 DLCs. I just hope they hurry up and release the DLCs. Shadowmaster DLC's Release "the new stage has been officaly released, in japan they got the new pyramid stage, as well as Julius, yoko, and Maria all in one single pack. america has goten the pyramid stage., the characters will appear later today all in a single character pack for download, or so the rumors say." Ixbran 22:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC)